The present invention relates generally to vehicle tops and particularly to a mesh-type soft top for a vehicle.
Various kinds of removable soft and hard tops are available for certain vehicles including some models of automobiles and sport utility vehicles such as the JEEP(copyright) Wrangler(copyright). However, none of these tops accomplish the result of the present invention. Typically, the tops provide an enclosure such that the wind, sunlight and other elements are excluded from the occupied portion of the vehicle except that which may enter the vehicle through windows and removable panels. If the vehicle occupants want to experience the wind and sunlight to a greater extent than what is available through the windows and removable panels, the top must be taken off or lowered. However, this may be undesirable as strong wind gusts may be felt during driving and the direct sunlight may be uncomfortable for the occupants and may cause ultraviolet damage to the vehicle interior portion.
The present invention discloses a vehicle top system. The vehicle top system may comprise a soft top composed of a mesh material to thereby block out a portion of sunlight but allow the passage of a portion of air therethrough; means may be joined to said mesh material to affix said soft top to a vehicle. The vehicle top system may be used with any type of vehicle including, but not limited to, tricks, cars, sport utility vehicles including JEEP(copyright) brand vehicles, watercraft including boats, military and farm vehicles or machines, carts including golf carts.
In one embodiment, the mesh material may be composed of a plurality of ultraviolet stabilized synthetic strands. Said plurality of ultraviolet stabilized synthetic strands may be composed of a material selected from the group consisting of polyester and polyethylene. In an alternative embodiment, a vinyl coat may surround said plurality of ultraviolet stabilized synthetic strands. The term xe2x80x9cstrandxe2x80x9d is meant to include, but is not limited to, both fiber and yarn. The mesh material may be, but is not limited to, an open weave or knit.
In one alternative embodiment of the vehicle top system, said soft top may be composed of a top section to cover at least the driver and front passenger portion of a vehicle (such as a JEEP(copyright) brand vehicle as depicted in the figures), said top section may have a front edge and side edges; laterally spaced apart side sections each having a vertical edge and a horizontal edge; and a rear section to cover the rear portion of a vehicle, said rear section having an edge.
The vehicle top system may further comprise a tubular seam extending around at least the horizontal edge of each of the side sections and the rear section edge; at least one tube may be positioned within said tubular seam. The at least one tube may be secured to a vehicle (rather than the mesh material directly) which thereby minimizes the point stresses on the mesh and enhances the life of the top as the tie-down forces are uniformly applied to the mesh along the length of the tubing. A further advantage of using the tubing is that the number of anchor points from the mesh top to the vehicle may be minimized because of the spanning strength of the tube.
The vehicle top system may further comprise a plurality of fasteners affixed to said at least one tube.
In an alternative embodiment, each fastener may be composed of a base portion and a rod portion extending from the base portion, said rod portion having at least one loop to receive a connection means, said base portion including means for attachment to a vehicle. In the preferred embodiment, said rod portion has two loops.
The connection means may be threaded through said at least one loop on each of said fasteners, to thereby receive the at least one tube. Said connection means may include, but is not limited to, at least one cord, strand, wire, rope, tie-wrap, strap and buckle, or any other means. Said attachment means includes, but is not limited to, a bore having female threads to receive the male threads of a bolt through a vehicle panel portion or flange.
In another embodiment, the vehicle top system may further comprise a reinforcing belt that may be secured along the top section front edge, e.g., by thread, and includes means for attachment to a vehicle windshield flange. Said means for attachment to a vehicle windshield flange may include at least one aperture to receive at least one bolt, screw, fastener or the like.
The vehicle top system may further comprised of an extrusion member having a rounded surface juxtaposed the top section front edge to thereby provide added support and relieve stress when the top section front edge is affixed to a vehicle windshield flange, said extrusion member including means for attachment to a vehicle windshield flange which may include, but is not limited to, at least one aperture to thereby receive at least one bolt, screw, fastener or the like.